


Małe liczby

by Klawa, Shatterred



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterred/pseuds/Shatterred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine przypadkowo wysyła wiadomość na zły numer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 



**Czw, 2 paź. (14:33)**

Hej, moglibyśmy spotkać się o 16 zamiast 15? Pies właśnie na mnie narzygał (serio) i muszę wstąpić do domu.

 

(14:35)

_a) Kim jesteś? i b) Dlaczego się spotykamy? i c) Jak to się w ogóle stało? Ale głównie a)._

 

(14:36)

Jezu, przepraszam! Nowy telefon, zły numer! Nie przejmuj się.

 

(14:39)

_Nigdy nie usłyszę tej historii, prawda?_

 

(14:39)

Jesteś podejrzanie zainteresowany, jak na nieznajomego. Nawet nie ma w tym nic ciekawego.

 

(14:40)

_Cóż mogę rzec? Tkwię na wyjątkowo nudnych zajęciach. Możesz być moim wybawcą._

 

(14:41)

Skup się na zajęciach, może nauczysz się czegoś pożytecznego! Muszę uciekać, jeszcze raz przepraszam.

 

(14:42)

… _jesteś nauczycielem? Tak czy siak – do usłyszenia, magnesie na szczeniaki._

 

 

_~*~_

 

**Czw, 9 paź. (14:30)**

_Wczoraj widziałem psa wymiotującego na ulicy. Przypomniał mi o Tobie._

 

(14:35)

… Kto to?

 

(14:35)

_Twój zły numer z zeszłego tygodnia._

 

(14:36)

Poważnie?!

(14:37)

Znów się nudzisz?

 

(14:38)

_Ach, więc jednak mnie pamiętasz! Jest 14:38 w czwartek; oczywiście, że się nudzę._

 

(14:42)

Co jest w czwartki o 14:38?

 

(14:43)

_Wykład z historii mody._

 

(14:45)

Nie brzmi na tak nudne jak „normalna” historia.

 

(14:46)

_Wierz mi, jest, zwłaszcza jeśli wiesz to wszystko od trzeciego roku życia. Więc tak, nie mam co robić, a Twój numer jest w moim archiwum._

 

(14:48)

Jesteś dziwny.

 

(14:49)

_To nie ja tańczę z psami._

 

(14:50)

Po raz kolejny – jesteś dziwny.

 

(14:51)

_A mimo to, wciąż odpisujesz. Co to mówi o Tobie?_

 

(14:52)

Powinienem zmienić swój numer? Zamierzasz znaleźć mnie w środku nocy i pociąć na kawałki, z grającą w tle, przerażającą muzyką operową?

 

(14:55)

_Wow. Może to JA powinienem zmienić numer?_

 

(14:56)

Ty mi powiedz. Psiak uznał, że warto na mnie zwymiotować, może jestem okropny.

 

(14:56)

_Okropny w oczach tego psa, z pewnością, ale seryjny morderca? Nie jestem specjalnie zmartwiony._

(14:57)

_Co mu zrobiłeś?_

 

(14:58)

Nie możesz zostawić tego w spokoju, czyż nie?

 

(14:59)

_Pierwszy o tym wspomniałeś. Nie zrzucaj winy na mnie._

(14:59)

_Masz jeszcze 5 minut._

 

(15:00)

I co, wyparujesz?

 

(15:01)  
 _Chciałbyś._

(15:03)

_Czas ucieka!_

 

(15:04)

Blaine.

 

(15:04)

… _Gesundheit?_

 

(15:05)

?!? Moje imię to Blaine.

 

(15:05)

_Pewnie, czemu nie._

 

(15:06)

Nie powiesz mi jak masz na imię, prawda? Wiedziałem, że to Ty jesteś seryjnym mordercą w tym równaniu.

(15:08)

Serio?

 

(15:09)

_Do zobaczenia za tydzień o tej samej porze, Blaine!_

 

(15:10)

... Teraz czuję się wykorzystany.

 

 

~*~

 

**Czw, 16 paź. (14:20)**

_Hej, Blaine._

(14:22)

_Blaine._

(14:24)

_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

 

(14:28)

Po prostu lubisz mówić moje imię czy...?

 

(14:28)

_Och, jesteś. Cześć!_

 

(14:29)

Hej, Zły Numerze.

 

(14:30)

_Ha!_

 

(14:30)

Chcesz czegoś?

 

(14:31)

_Zacznijmy tam gdzie skończyliśmy. Wciąż czekam na tą historię z psem._

 

(14:33)

A ja wciąż powtarzam, że nie ma o czym mówić.

 

(14:34)

_Wiesz, że odmawiając, tylko wzmacniasz moją ciekawość, prawda?_

 

(14:34)

Wszystko jedno.

 

(14:36)

_Ktoś tu jest w kiepskim humorze. Kolejny szczeniak na Ciebie zwymiotował?_

 

(14:37)

Nie.

 

(14:37)

_Kot?_

 

(14:38)

Co? Nie!

 

(14:38)

_Kangur?_

 

(14:39)

Naćpałeś się czegoś?

 

(14:41)

_Nie sądzę. Może kawy. Muszę jakoś przetrwać ten wykład, profesor nie lubi gdy zasypiamy._

 

(14:43)

Ciekawe dlaczego.

 

(14:44)

_Chcesz powiedzieć mi, co jest nie tak?_

 

(14:45)

Z seryjnego mordercy do terapeuty?

 

(14:45)

_Jest jakaś różnica?_

 

(14:46)

Hej!

 

(14:46)

_Nie jesteś terapeutą, prawda?_

 

(14:47)

Nie, ale moja matka jest.

 

(14:47)

_Przykro mi._

 

(14:49)

Za obrażenie mojej matki czy dlatego, że jest terapeutką?

 

(14:49)

_Czy to ważne?_

 

(14:49)

Hm.

 

(14:50)

_No weź._

 

(14:51)

Może ten jeden raz, powinieneś po prostu skupić się na wykładzie.

 

(15:01)

_Kurt._   
  
(15:02)

Słucham?

 

(15:02)

_Moje imię._

 

(15:03)

Pewnie, czemu nie.

 

(15:05)

_Och, teraz myślisz, że jesteś taki mądry._

(15:05)

_W każdym razie, nie jesteśmy już nieznajomymi. Mów._

 

(15:06)

Technicznie, wciąż jesteśmy nieznajomymi.

 

(15:06)

_Blaine._

 

(15:07)

Po prostu wróć do swojego wykładu, czy cokolwiek robiłeś zanim zacząłeś używać mnie jako dystrakcji, okej?

 

(15:08)  
 _Wow, okej._

(15:10)

_Przepraszam, jeśli Cię zdenerwowałem._

 

~*~

 

**Czw, 23 paź. (14:25)**

Hej... Przepraszam. Za ostatni raz.

 

(14:26)

_Hej. Widzę, że trwamy przy zwykłej porze._

 

(14:27)

To nasz rytuał!

 

(14:27)

_Mamy swój rytuał?_

 

(14:28)

Jak widać, mamy.

 

(14:30)

_Więc?_

 

(14:30)

Więc?

 

(14:31)

_Co do ostatniego razu...?_

 

(14:32)

Och. Tak... Miałem wtedy beznadziejny tydzień.

 

(14:33)

_I już jest lepiej?_

 

(14:35)

Tak sądzę.

 

(14:35)

_Moja oferta wciąż jest aktualna._

 

(14:40)

Naprawdę chcemy to robić?

 

(14:40)

_Co robić?_

 

(14:41)

Szczegóły. Prywatne... sprawy.

 

(14:42)

_Blaine._

 

(14:42)

Kurt.

 

(14:42)

_Dlaczego wciąż do mnie piszesz?_

 

(14:43)

Ty wciąż do mnie piszesz!

 

(14:45)

„ _Nie, ty do mnie piszesz!” Serio, Blaine?_

_I tym razem to Ty zacząłeś. Więc – dlaczego?_

 

(14:45)

Właśnie tego nie wiem!

 

(14:46)

_Urocze._

 

(14:50)

Słuchaj... Ok, wiesz co? Jestem do tyłu z połową moich kursów (tak, jestem studentem... szczegóły!), mam tyle do zrobienia, że to szalone i naprawdę zaczynam wariować na myśl o tym, że mogę nie wytrzymać takiego tempa, myślałem że będzie łatwiej... Jeden z moich profesorów jest stronniczym zboczeńcem, a na dodatek zostałem rzucony w zeszłym tygodniu.

(14:51)

To naprawdę to, o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

(14:55)

Tak sądziłem.

(14:59)

Szlag, przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić Ci tego... wszystkiego.

 

(15:00)

Zdradził Cię?

 

(15:01)

Co??

 

(15:04)

_Pies. Powiedziałeś, że zostałeś rzucony. Zdradził Cię wymiotując na kogoś innego? Zdarza się najlepszym z nas. Jestem pewien, że to nic osobistego._

(15:04)

… _Przepraszam. To było niestosowne._

 

(15:05)

Dzięki.

 

(15:06)

_Trzymasz jakiś olbrzymi znak „sarkazm”, którego nie widzę, czy...?_

 

(15:09)

Nie, mówię poważnie. Właściwie mnie to rozbawiło.

 

(15:10)

_:)_

 

(15:11)

Naprawdę, Kurt? Uśmiechnięta buźka?

 

(15:12)

_No co? Staję się nieelokwentny, kiedy czuję się niepewnie._

 

(15:13)

Niepewnie? To słodkie.

 

(15:13)

_Och, zamknij się._

 

(15:15)

No i proszę!

 

(15:16)

_:P_

(15:17)

_Przepraszam, muszę lecieć. Koniec zajęć. Do następnego tygodnia?_

 

(15:18)

:)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Czw, 30 paź. (14:30)**  
Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne?  
  
(14:33)  
 _Tobie również dzień dobry._  
  
(14:33)  
Hej.  
  
(14:35)  
 _Więc? Co miałeś na myśli?_  
  
(14:36)  
Dziwna. Ta sytuacja. Nie sądzisz? Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem cotygodniowych, smsowych randek z nieznajomym.  
  
(14:37)  
 _Och, gdybym wiedział, że to randka, założyłbym coś innego._  
(14:42)  
 _To ten moment, w którym wtrącasz „skądże, wyglądasz olśniewająco!”_  
(14:42)  
 _Co swoją drogą, jest prawdą._  
  
(14:43)  
Jesteś nieco zadufany w sobie, huh?  
(14:43)  
I nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądasz.  
  
(14:44)  
 _Wiem. Szczegóły._  
  
(14:45)  
Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to Ty chciałeś szczegółów.  
  
(14:46)  
 _Fakt. A Ty mnie olałeś._  
  
(14:48)  
Nieprawda! Opowiedziałem Ci o moim okropnym tygodniu. I od kiedy to obowiązek?  
  
(14:48)  
 _Ledwie zarysowałeś sytuację. Niezbyt satysfakcjonujące._  
  
(14:50)  
To Ty zrujnowałeś atmosferę psim żartem.  
(14:53)  
Zaczynam myśleć, że masz jakąś obsesję na punkcie psich żartów.  
  
(14:54)  
 _Ja zaczynam myśleć, że masz obsesję na punkcie mnie, posiadającego obsesję na punkcie psich żartów._  
  
(14:55)  
Nie mam problemu z wchodzeniem w szczegóły.  
  
(14:56)  
 _Serio?_  
  
(14:56)  
Serio.  
  
(14:58)  
 _Zapamiętam to sobie. Do następnego razu._  
  
(14:59)  
Dlaczego zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że naprawdę znikasz gdzieś po piętnastej?  
  
(15:01)  
 _Może znikam, może nie._  
  
(15:02)  
To jakaś popołudniowa wersja Kopciuszka?  
  
(15:04)  
 _I kim Ty jesteś w tym scenariuszu? Moją wróżką chrzestną?_  
  
(15:05)  
Lepsze to niż zła macocha!  
  
(15:06)  
 _Do widzenia, Blaine!_  
  
(15:07)  
Miłej zabawy na królewskim balu!  
  
(15:08)  
 _… Głupek._  
  
(15:10)  
:)  
  
  


 

~*~

  
  
  
Nd, 2 lis. (11:35)  
Czy kiedykolwiek spacerując po Central Parku, zastanawiałeś się skąd wzięły się tam drzewa?  
  
(11:45)  
 _To chyba najdziwniejsza wiadomość, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymałem._  
(11:46)  
 _Chwila, skąd wniosek, że mieszkam w Nowym Jorku?_  
(11:46)  
 _I w razie gdyby Ci to umknęło, dziś nie czwartek._  
  
(11:47)  
Mam takie przeczucie.  
(11:47)  
I idę na żywioł.  
  
(11:49)  
 _Przeczucie? Jak możesz mieć takie przeczucie?_  
(11:52)  
 _Więc, Saro Palin, jesteś teraz w Central Parku?_  
  
(11:53)  
A co? Twoje geny prześladowcy znów się budzą?  
  
(11:54)  
 _Myślałem, że zostawiliśmy za sobą podejrzenia o mordercze zapędy._  
  
(11:56)  
Tylko się zastanawiałem czy – technicznie rzecz biorąc – mógłbyś mnie teraz śledzić.  
  
(12:00)  
 _To jakaś dziwaczna próba ustalenia czy mieszkam w Nowym Jorku?_  
  
(12:01)  
A działa?  
  
(12:02)  
 _Nie._  
  
(12:02)  
Więc nie.  
  
  


 

~*~

  
  
  
**Czw. 6 lis. (14:25)**  
Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
  
(14:27)  
 _… Uwielbiam to jak od razu przechodzisz do rzeczy. Dzień dobry! Jak się masz? Dobrze, dziękuję._  
(14:27)  
 _Maniery, Blaine._  
  
(14:29)  
Moje maniery są w absolutnym porządku.  
  
(14:30)  
 _Ooookej._  
(14:32)  
 _To coś osobistego?_  
  
(14:33)  
Huh?  
  
(14:33)  
 _Twoje pytanie._  
  
(14:34)  
Ach. Tak, chyba tak.  
  
(14:36)  
 _Co z Twoją awersją do szczegółów?_  
  
(14:38)  
Myślałem, że obgadaliśmy to w zeszłym tygodniu.  
(14:38)  
Powiedziałeś, że to zapamiętasz.  
  
(14:40)  
 _Tak, ale zawsze mogłeś w międzyczasie z powrotem wpełznąć do swojej skorupki._  
  
(14:41)  
Kuuuurt.  
  
(14:42)  
 _Okej, nie musisz skomleć._  
  
(14:43)  
Okej?  
  
(14:43)  
 _Okej._  
  
(14:44)  
Ile masz lat?  
  
(14:47)  
 _To wszystko? To Twoje wielkie, osobiste pytanie?_  
  
(14:47)  
Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że to kwestia życia i śmierci.  
  
(14:48)  
 _Na ile lat brzmię?_  
  
(14:49)  
Taa, to wcale nie jest mina czekająca na to, by w nią wdepnąć.  
  
(14:50)  
 _Słucham? Teraz naprawdę chcę znać Twoją odpowiedź._  
  
(14:51)  
To nie fair!  
  
(14:53)  
 _Powiedział facet, mający „przeczucie”, że mieszkam w Nowym Jorku._  
  
(14:54)  
Wciąż sadzę, że mam rację.  
  
(14:54)  
 _21._  
  
(14:55)  
Zmiana tematu?  
  
(14:57)  
 _Pytałeś. To niegrzecznie trzymać kogoś w niepewności. Maniery, Blaine._  
  
(14:57)  
>:(  
  
(14:58)  
 _Będę udawał, że nie wiem co to znaczy._  
(15:01)  
 _Nie powiesz mi ile Ty masz lat?_  
  
(15:02)  
To pytanie?  
  
(15:03)  
 _Zawsze jesteś taki irytujący, czy...?_  
  
(15:03)  
20.  
  
(15:04)  
 _Nieletni!_  
(15:04)  
 _Cóż, miło było Cię poznać..._  
  
(15:06)  
Haha, zabawne.  
(15:07)  
Okej, więc... Kurt, 21 lat, mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku (nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać!), studiujesz coś związanego z modą, złośliwy...  
  
(15:07)  
 _Blisko, Blaine. Bardzo blisko._  
  
(15:08)  
Och! Zadufany! Zapomniałem o tym.  
  
(15:08)  
 _Przypomnij mi dlaczego wciąż z Tobą rozmawiam._  
  
(15:09)  
Bo jestem nieodparcie uroczy? Nawet w wiadomościach tekstowych.  
  
(15:09)  
 _Wątpię._  
  
(15:11)  
Bo jestem super tajemniczy i nie możesz nic poradzić na to, że czujesz się zaintrygowany?  
  
(15:11)  
 _Pogrążasz się._  
  
(15:12)  
Okej, wiem. Bo moje wiadomości są przebłyskiem słońca w Twoje pochmurne czwartki!  
(15:16)  
Ha! Zastanawiasz się nad tym!  
  
(15:16)  
 _Chciałbyś._  
  
(15:17)  
To w porządku, 21-letni Kurcie, mieszkający w Nowym Jorku. Daj się temu ponieść.  
  
(15:18)  
 _I kto jest teraz zadufany?_  
  
(15:18)  
I kto żyje w zaprzeczeniu?  
  
(15:18)  
 _I kto zmierza do zakończenia tej konwersacji?_  
  
(15:19)  
Czyżby Ty?  
  
(15:20)  
 _Do następnego tygodnia, Blaine!_  
  
(15:21)  
Nie możesz znikać, kiedy tylko zaczyna robić się poważnie!  
  
(15:22)  
 _Mogę robić co tylko chcę! Tylko patrz._  
  
(15:23)  
To ma mi zaimponować?  
(15:26)  
Już Cię nie ma, czyż nie?  
(15:30)  
Co tak naprawdę nie ma sensu. Kto zostawia swój telefon na cały tydzień?  
(15:35)  
Nikt. Nikt nie robi tego w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Co znaczy, że po prostu mnie ignorujesz.  
(15:37)  
Co jest w porządku.  
(15:40)  
Rozmawiam sam ze sobą, prawda?  
(15:41)  
Okej.  
  
  


 

~*~

  
  
**Nd, 9 lis. (9:55)**  
I wiewiórki, Kurt! Co z wiewiórkami?  
  
(10:00)  
 _Wysyłasz wiadomości przez sen?_  
  
(10:01)  
Nie.  
  
(10:02)  
 _Jesteś pijany?_  
  
(10:02)  
Jest dziesiąta rano w niedzielę!  
  
(10:04)  
 _Dokładnie! Jest dziesiąta rano w_ niedzielę!  
  
(10:05)  
No weź.  
  
(10:08)  
 _… co z wiewiórkami, Blaine?_  
  
(10:10)  
Jak się tu znalazły? Ktoś je sprowadził czy po prostu pojawiły się razem z drzewami?  
  
(10:12)  
 _Smsuję przez sen?_  
  
(10:13)  
Nie mam pojęcia. Robisz to?  
  
(10:17)  
 _Znowu jesteś w Central Parku, prawda?_  
(10:18)  
 _Kręcisz się tam każdej niedzieli?_  
(10:19)  
 _I w jaki sposób wpadasz na te pytania? Jak?_  
  
(10:20)  
Pytam poważnie!  
  
(10:21)  
 _Och, jestem tego pewien!_  
(10:22)  
 _Dlaczego nie zapytasz Google? Założę się, że Google jest rannym ptaszkiem._  
  
(10:26)  
Czasami mam wrażenie, że ludzie przestali myśleć kiedy pojawiło się Google. Co jeśli wszyscy by na nim polegali? To ślepy zaułek. Ktoś musi najpierw wpaść na to co się tam znajduje.  
  
(10:28)  
 _Jezu._  
(10:29)  
 _Słuchaj, może byś tak wrócił do łóżka zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę? Możesz to zrobić?_  
  
(10:31)  
To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.  
  
(10:33)  
 _Wiewiórki, Blaine. Wiewiórki. Myślę, że to przeżyjemy._  
  
(10:35)  
Jesteś tego pewien? Co jeśli 9 listopad zostanie zapisany w historii jako Wiewiórcza Apokalipsa? Będziesz w stanie sobie wybaczyć?  
  
(10:37)  
 _Czym Ty jesteś?_  
  
(10:38)  
Jestem uroczy.  
  
(10:40)  
 _Daj mi nad tym pomyśleć._   
(10:42)  
 _Muszę napić się kawy albo znajdę pierwszą lepszą wiewiórkę i naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się wtedy stanie._  
  
(10:44)  
Zdaje się, że nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem.  
  
(10:45)  
 _Co Ty nie powiesz?_  
  
(10:45)  
:P  
  
(10:46)  
 _Dlaczego zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że po prostu lubisz mnie denerwować?_  
  
(10:47)  
Zapytaj Google!  
  
(10:47)  
 _…_  
  
(10:49)  
To znaczy, że wygrałem?  
  
(10:55)  
 _A czy to Cię uciszy?_  
(10:56)  
 _Bo w takim wypadku tak, wygrałeś._  
  
(10:58)  
Naciesz się swoją kawą, Kurt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wt, 11 lis. (13:33)**

Nienawidzę wtorków.

 

(13:55)

_Nie poniedziałków?_

 

(13:57)

Nie, wtorków.

 

(13:59)

_Po prostu lubisz iść pod prąd, czy naprawdę tak myślisz?_

 

(14:03)

Nie nienawidzę wtorków na przekór światu. Za kogo mnie masz, hipstera? Po prostu ich nienawidzę.

 

(14:04)

_Dlaczego?  
_

(14:06)

Bo są bezcelowe.  
  
(14:08)

_Zechciałbyś rozwinąć tę myśl?_

 

(14:15)

No bo każdy wie czego oczekiwać od poniedziałków, prawda? Wracasz do pracy, czy co tam robisz i świat ssie bo to poniedziałek, ale wiesz, że tak ma być i wszyscy przeżywają to samo. Wiesz jak sobie z tym poradzić, masz jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Ludzie lubią złorzeczyć na poniedziałki. To już sport grupowy. Po czym dzień się kończy i myślisz sobie „hej, fajnie, przeżyłem kolejny poniedziałek.” Ale wtedy nadchodzi wtorek i sport grupowy idzie w odstawkę, bo „spokojnie, to tylko wtorek” i to takie bezsensowne. To nie początek tygodnia, nie środek i dobry boże, na pewno nie koniec tygodnia, czyż nie? Po prostu jest. Istnieje i ssie.

 

(14:20)

_Wow.  
_ (14:21)

_To było...  
_ (14:26)

_Widzisz słowo „rozwinąć” i idziesz na całość.  
_ (14:26)

_Jesteś pewien, że to ogólna nienawiść do wtorków?_

 

(14:27)

Całkowicie.

 

(14:30)

_Więc nie wydarzyło się dziś nie specjalnego? Nic a nic?_

 

(14:31)

Nie.

 

(14:33)

_Chyba lubiłem Cię bardziej, gdy byłeś mega promienny._

 

(14:35)

Okej, może nie czuję się dzisiaj promiennie. Może dzisiaj jestem pochmurny z przebłyskami słońca. To wciąż ok?

 

(14:36)

_Jasne._

 

(14:37)

A pochmurny z przelotnym opadami deszczu?

 

(14:39)

_Ulewnego?_

 

(14:39)

Przejściowe napady mżawki.

 

(14:41)

_Jasne, ok._

 

(14:43)

Dobrze.

(14:44)

Co z huraganem?

 

(14:45)

_Jesteś huraganem, Blaine?_

 

(14:45)

Nie dzisiaj.

 

(14:47)

_No to nie martwmy się tym na zapas._

 

(14:55)

Dziękuję.

 

(14:56)

_Za co?_

 

(14:57)

Że pozwoliłeś mi się wygadać.

 

(14:59)

_Do usług._

 

~*~

 

**Śr, 12 lis. (1:03)**

_Wiedziałeś, że wiewiórki tracą futro jeśli karmisz je jedynie fistaszkami?_

 

(1:06)

Nie wiedziałem!

 

(1:08)

_Cóż, najwyraźniej to prawda. A fistaszek nawet nie jest orzechem._

 

(1:11)

Tyle mądrości, o tak późnej porze!

(1:11)

Skąd to wiesz?

 

(1:13)

_Wiem wiele rzeczy._

 

(1:15)

Googlowałeś wiewiórki, Kurt?

 

(1:15)

_Wiem wiele rzeczy!_

 

(1:17)

Totalnie wygooglowałeś wiewiórki. Nie wiem czy powinienem być wzruszony czy przerażony.

 

(1:17)

_Naprawdę wiem takie rzeczy!_

 

(1:18)

Kurt.

 

(1:18)

_Jestem bardzo oczytany!_

 

(1:19)

Kuuuurt!

 

(1:21)

_Och, no dobra, wyszukałem to. Nie mogę zasnąć i robię durne rzeczy kiedy nie mogę zasnąć. Zadowolony?_

 

(1:24)

Bardzo. (Ale nie z Twojej bezsenności.)

 

(1:28)

_Jaka jest Twoja wymówka? Szalona impreza w środku tygodnia?_

 

(1:28)

Żeby tylko! Muszę jutro oddać esej...

(1:30)

Ale drukuję go właśnie w tej chwili, gdy rozmawiamy.

 

(1:31)

_Ałć. W takim razie spróbuję zasnąć. Znowu. Dobranoc!_

 

(1:34)

Dobranoc i powodzenia!

(1:37)

(Powinieneś spróbować liczenia wiewiórek!)

 

(1:38)

_To poniżej mojej godności. Zgadnij co liczę?_

 

(1:40)

Alpaki?

 

(1:41)

_Zaczynam ignorować Twoje dziwactwo za 1... 2... 3..._

 

(1:43)

Powiedz mi!

 

(1:45)

_Wymiotujące na Ciebie szczeniaczki. To nie jest piękny widok._

 

(1:47)

I to ja jestem dziwny?

 

(1:49)

_To Twoje życie, Blaine. To rzeczywistość._

 

(1:51)

Myślę, że powinieneś iść spać.

 

(1:53)

_Ale one nie przestają się pojawiać! Jak możesz tak żyć?_

 

(1:53)

Śpij.

 

~*~

 

**Śr, 12 lis. (17:00)**

_Przepraszam za wczoraj. Byłem wtedy na nogach od 19 godzin._

 

(17:33)

Nie martw się! Uważam, że to urocze.

 

(17:34)

_Ty wszystko uważasz za urocze. Pewnie nawet szczeniaczka uważałeś za uroczego._

 

(17:34)

:P

 

~*~

 

**Sb, 15 lis. (0:35)**

Dziwnie jest nie pisać z Tobą w czwartek.

(0:36)

To dziwne, że uważam to za dziwne?

 

(0:48)

_Już ustaliliśmy, że jesteś dziwakiem. Kilkukrotnie. Powiedz mi coś nowego!_

 

(0:49)

Jutro będzie padał śnieg.

 

(0:50)

_Nieprawda!_

 

(0:52)

Kim jesteś, pogodynką?

 

(0:54)

_Nie, to najwyraźniej Ty. Do tego popsutą._

 

(1:03)

Ok, powiem Ci coś.

(1:04)

Pamiętasz wtorek?

 

(1:06)

_Dzień, który na wieki zapamiętam jako Blaine-mógłby-być-huraganem?_

 

(1:08)

To było „pochmurny z...” czymś tam.  
(1:09)

I pamiętasz jak miałem gówniany tydzień w październiku?

 

(1:09)

_Tak?_

 

(1:15)

Cóż, wczoraj był dalszy ciąg. Powiedziałem, że zostałem rzucony, nie? To nie był żaden wielki dramat, nic zmieniającego życie; widać nie zależało mi wystarczająco mocno by było to coś więcej niż kolejna nieprzyjemność w tygodniu złożonym z samych nieprzyjemności (lub może tak sobie tylko wmawiam. Gdybym był szalony, poprosiłbym matkę, żeby mnie zanalizowała, ale nie jestem, więc... nigdy się nie dowiemy!) – ale mimo wszystko, do bani jest zobaczyć jak ex czuli się z kimś innym ledwie kilka tygodni po zerwaniu. Kiedy jesz lunch. Na ławce obok nich.

 

(1:17)

_Sytuacje w jakie się pakujesz..._

(1:18)

_Przykro mi._

 

(1:20)

Nic mi nie jest. Tak jak mówiłem, nie było nam przeznaczone, ale...

 

(1:21)

_Wciąż, to sytuacja daleka od ideału._

(1:22)

_Skonfrontowałeś się z nią?_

 

(1:25)

Dziękuję!

 

(1:25)

_???_

 

(1:27)

Za to, że znów rozbawiasz mnie, kiedy tego potrzebuję.

 

(1:27)

_????_

 

(1:29)

Ok, byłeś poważny. Wow.

(1:30)

Nie, w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiałem. Zwiałem. Z godnością. Ale yup, uciekłem stamtąd tak szybko jak się dało, nie robiąc z siebie idioty.

 

(1:35)

_Och._

 

(1:36)

Och? Nie wierzysz, że jestem w stanie nie zrobić z siebie idioty, czyż nie?

 

(1:38)

_Nie. Nie, jestem całkiem pewny, że byłeś równie zgrabny jak koń wyścigowy użądlony przez osę._

(1:39)

_Zdaje się, że nie chciałem nic zakładać._

 

(1:40)

Zakładaj do woli.

 

(1:41)

_Bo to prawda?_

 

(1:42)

Co jest prawdą?

 

(1:42)

_Blaine! Jesteś absurdalny!_

 

(1:44)

A także bardzo homoseksualny. Szczęśliwy?

 

(1:44)

_Powinno mnie to uszczęśliwić?_

 

(1:46)

Nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że może tak będzie.

 

(1:47)

_Blaine._

 

(1:47)

Przepraszam. Posunąłem się za daleko?

 

(1:48)

_Sam sobie jestem winien, czyż nie?_

 

(1:50)

Trochę.

(1:51)

Po przemyśleniu, nie. Przekroczyłem granicę. Jestem znany z głupich żartów. Przepraszam.

 

(1:52)

_Wiecznie dżentelmen._

 

(1:54)

Wciąż zapominam, że w zasadzie się nie znamy.

(1:55)

Dziwne, huh?

(1:57)

Kilka tygodni temu sam chciałeś szczegółów, a teraz spójrz co na siebie ściągnąłeś!

 

(1:57)

_Blaine._

 

(1:59)

Wiem, wiem. Jestem synonimem dziwności. Przymknę się już.

 

(2:02)

_Słuchaj, nic się nie stało. Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy. Czułeś się do dupy i chciałeś pogadać, nic ponadto. Jest ok._

(2:03)

_I Blaine?_

 

(2:04)

Tak?

 

(2:05)

_Mam chłopaka. Więc nie musi być niezręcznie._

 

(2:16)

Och. Ok.

(2:18)

Pff. Już myślałem, że wszystko zrujnowałem!

 

(2:20)

_Moją jedyną w swoim rodzaju, korespondencyjną przyjaźń, opartą na złych numerach i szczeniaczkach?_

 

(2:21)

Taa. Dokładnie.

 

(2:23)

_Musiałbyś wymyślić coś gorszego niż to._

 

(2:24)

Zanotowane!

(2:27)

A teraz się już żegnam, mam jutro zajęcia. Albo dzisiaj. Cokolwiek teraz jest.

 

(2:28)

_W sobotę?_

 

(2:29)

Okrutne, nie?

 

(2:30)

_Bardzo. Złożyłbym zażalenie._

 

(2:30)  
Już to robiłem.  Dobranoc! __  
  
(2:31)

_Słodkich snów!_

 

~*~

 

**Nd, 16 lis. (13:37)**

_Jak tam w Central Parku?_

(14:05)

_Zgubiłeś się?_

(14:16)

_Czy może wiewiórki nie zdzierżyły Twojego wnikania w ich historię i zawlokły Cię do swojej jaskini?_

(14:20)

_(Bo wiewiórki żyją w jaskiniach, wszyscy to wiedzą...)_

 

~*~

 

**Wt, 18 lis. (20:17)**

_Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Twój wtorek był do zniesienia!_

 

_~*~_

 

**Czw, 20 lis. (15:04)**

Nie był! Ale już się przyzwyczaiłem, czyż nie? Mimo to, dziękuję.

 

(16:30)

_Kto to?_

 

(16:36)

Myślałem, że to mamy już za sobą.

 

(16:38)

_A ja myślałem, że masz maniery._

(16:39)

_Czy Ty poważnie odpowiadasz na coś, co wysłałem Ci dwa dni temu?_

 

(16:40)

Przepraszam!

 

(16:41)

_Tak, cóż..._

 

(16:42)

Jesteś na mnie zły?

 

(16:42)

_Nie?_

 

(16:43)

Pytasz mnie?

(16:50)

Jesteś na mnie zły!

 

(16:51)

_Mogłeś być martwy._

 

(16:54)

Nie jestem martwy! Po prostu mam jeden z tych tygodni.

(17:01)

Naprawdę myślałeś, że mogę być martwy?

 

(17:02)

_Nie._

(17:03)

_Poturbowany przez wiewiórczą mafię? Może._

 

(17:05)

Nie istnieje coś takiego!

 

(17:07)

_Od kiedy to Ty jesteś normalny w tym związku?_

 

(17:10)

Związku?

 

(17:11)

_Wiesz co mam na myśli._

 

(17:20)

Mogę po prostu przeprosić i obiecać, że to się nie powtórzy?

 

(17:21)

_Ale to niczego nie wyjaśnia!_

 

(17:22)

Niczego mi nie ułatwiasz, czyż nie?

 

(17:25)

_Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem łatwy._

 

(17:26)

A ja nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem idealny.

 

(17:28)

_Co?_

 

(17:30)

Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz się o to wkurzać, świetnie. Ale kiedy to zmieniło się w obowiązek?

 

(17:32)

… _Blaine, spokojnie. Tylko się drażniłem. Nie jesteś do niczego zobowiązany, wiesz o tym._

 

(17:35)

Ok, świetnie, bo nie będzie mnie przez kolejny tydzień i nie chcę żebyś myślał, że leżę martwy w jakimś rowie.

 

(17:36)

_Blaine._

  
~

 

(23:33)

Cholera. Przepraszam. Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam. Jestem zmęczony, ok? Jestem totalnie wykończony i wszystko zwala mi się na głowię i... Przepraszam, ok?

 

(23:45)

_Chcesz o tym pogadać?_

 

(23:47)

Nie, dzięki. Ale możesz dać mi tydzień?

 

(23:48)

_Jasne._


	4. Chapter 4

**Czw, 27 lis. (19:30)**   
Wesołego święta dziękczynienia, Kurt!   
  
(21:45)   
_Wesołego święta dziękczynienia, Blaine!_   
  
(22:17)   
Cześć.   
  
(22:19)   
_Cześć._   
  
(22:20)   
Chyba jestem Ci winien przeprosiny.   
  
(22:22)   
_Zanim dodasz coś jeszcze, mogę coś powiedzieć?_   
  
(22:22)   
Tak, jasne.   
  
(22:29)   
_Miałem trochę czasu, żeby o tym pomyśleć i chcę zaznaczyć – raz, a porządnie – że nie musisz się martwić tym co mi mówisz, nawet jeśli dotyczy to Twoich problemów. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale masz taką opcję. Może i nie znamy się za dobrze, ale lubię Cię i lubię te dziwne rozmowy (wiadomości?), które prowadzimy. Może właśnie dlatego, że nie znamy się za dobrze, możemy rozmawiać o wszystkim._   
(22:31)   
_I musisz przestać przepraszać. O cokolwiek chodziło, jestem przekonany, że miałeś dobry powód. Sam mam tendencję do warczenia na ludzi, kiedy się stresuję, więc to rozumiem._   
(22:33)   
_Mógłbym po prostu usunąć Twój numer, gdybym chciał, ale nie chcę._   
  
(22:36)   
To zakrawało niemal na „ckliwe”.   
  
(22:38)   
_Nie było aż tak ckliwe! Ale tak, jasne, czemu nie? Zniszcz mój moment szczerości._   
  
(22:40)   
Miałem przygotowaną całą tę mowę…   
  
(22:41)   
_Wciąż możesz mi ją powiedzieć! Lubię dobre przemowy!_   
  
(22:43)   
Nie, teraz czuję się jak idiota…   
  
(22:44)   
_Rozumiesz, co miałem na myśli, prawda?_   
  
(22:46)   
Tak.   
(22:48)   
Kurt?   
  
(22:48)   
_Tak?_   
  
(22:50)   
Ja też nie chcę usunąć Twojego numeru.   
  
(22:51)   
_To takie ckliwe..._   
  
(22:53)   
Sam to zacząłeś!   
  
(22:55)   
_Więc, jak Ci minął dzień?_   
(22:55)   
_Jesteś w NY? Czy Twoja rodzina żyje gdzie indziej?_   
  
(22:59)   
Jestem w NY.   
  
(23:01)   
_Jesteś z Nowego Jorku?_   
  
(23:02)   
Nie, z Ohio.   
  
(23:02)   
_To dziwaczne…_   
  
(23:03)   
Co takiego dziwacznego jest w Ohio? Zawsze myślałem o nim, jak o pustkowiu.   
  
(23:05)   
_Ja też jestem z Ohio. To jest dziwaczne!_   
  
(23:05)   
Wow!   
(23:06)   
Nie… poważnie?   
  
(23:07)   
_Tak, dlaczego miałbym kłamać, że jestem z Ohio? Kto tak robi?_   
  
(23:10)   
Nikt.   
(23:11)   
Wow. Więc wiesz, o czym mówię!   
  
(23:14)   
_Niestety. Ale obaj uciekliśmy, nie?_   
  
(23:15)   
Uciekliśmy, tak.

~*~

  
  
**Nd, 30 lis. (11:02)**   
To wiadomość Central Parkowa.   
  
(11:10)   
_Moja ulubiona._   
(11:12)   
_Gdzie Twoje pytanie?_   
  
(11:12)   
Dzisiaj nie ma pytania. Po prostu cieszymy się miłym, niedzielnym porankiem! Śnieg! Pierwszy śnieg w tym roku!   
  
(11:13)   
_My?_   
  
(11:16)   
Bradshaw i ja.   
  
(11:20)   
_Ok…_   
(11:21)   
_Kim jest Bradshaw?_   
  
(11:23)   
Poczekaj chwilę.   
  
(11:28)   
_Czekam!_   
  
(11:30)   
Wybacz, jest podekscytowany i nie może ustać w bezruchu odpowiednio długo. Uwielbia śnieg. Nie dziwię mu się!   
  
(11:31)   
_Co Ty robisz???_   
  
(11:32)   
Wytrzymaj!   
  
(11:33)   
_Zaczynasz mnie przerażać._   
  
(11:34)   
Nie bądź śmieszny.   
(11:34)   
Jesteśmy bardzo przyjacielscy.   
  
(11:35)   
_Skończyłeś?_   
  
(11:36)   
Taki niecierpliwy!   
(11:37)   
Proszę. Teraz jestem cały w śniegu. Mam nadzieję, że obaj jesteście szczęśliwi.   
  
  
(11:38)   
_Nazwałeś swojego psa Bradshaw?_   
(11:39)   
_Masz psa?!_   
  
(11:40)   
To nie mój pies. Należy do sąsiada. Nie jest już zbyt młody (Bradshaw też nie, ale ciągle o tym zapomina…), więc co niedzielę zabieram jego psa na spacer.   
  
(11:42)   
_Central Parkowy sekret, który przede mną ukrywałeś!_   
  
(11:42)   
Nie nazwałbym tego sekretem, ale tak.   
  
(11:49)   
_Zaraz. Chwila, moment. Czy to ten pies?_   
  
(11:50)   
Jaki pies?   
  
(11:51)   
_No wiesz – TEN pies._   
  
(11:53)   
Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.   
  
(11:53)   
_Och, to totalnie on!_   
  
(11:55)   
Bradshaw chce, żebyś wiedział, że dziesięcioletnie psy mają wrażliwe żołądki, dziękuję bardzo.   
  
(11:58)   
_Najlepszy niedzielny poranek w życiu._   
  
(12:01)   
To nie jest śmieszne.   
  
(12:03)   
_Jasne._   
(12:05)   
_Mam wrażenie, że teraz znam Cię trochę lepiej._   
  
(12:06)   
Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.   
  
(12:09)   
_Miłego dnia w śniegu!_   
  
(12:11)   
Właściwie, to teraz idziemy na kawę. Robi się zimno.   
  
(12:12)   
_Ty i Bradshaw._   
  
(12:14)   
Dokładnie.   
  
(12:37)   
_Co zamówił?_   
  
(12:40)   
Dużą, słabą, karmelową latte z dodatkowym karmelem.   
  
(12:42)   
_Nieźle._   
  
(12:44)   
Prawda?   
(12:45)   
Mówi, że karmel pasuje mu do futra.   
  
(12:49)   
_Chyba lubię tego psa._   
  
(12:52)   
Ja go chyba kocham.   
  
~*~   
  
**Wt, 2 gru. (7:34)**   
  
  
(7:40)   
Co próbujesz powiedzieć?   
  
(7:41)   
_Co próbuję… dobry Boże, Blaine. Wtorki naprawdę robią z Ciebie zrzędę._   
(7:42)   
_I, ponieważ zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, wysyłam Ci zdjęcie wiewiórki adoptowanej przez psa!_   
  
(7:43)   
Po co?   
  
(7:45)   
… _by rozjaśnić Twój wtorek!_   
(7:48)   
_Najwyraźniej nie zadziałało tak, jak chciałem._   
  
(7:50)   
Dopiero wstałem.   
  
(7:52)   
_Tak. Ok. Uroczo. Dzięki za informację. To niczego nie zmienia. Pierwsza część mojej misji zawiodła._   
  
(7:55)   
Misji?   
  
(7:56)   
_Tszszsz._   
  
~   
  
(9:23)   
Powinienem zadzwonić do Secret Service?   
  
(9:45)   
_Nie wygłupiaj się. Moja misja ma na celu Twoje dobro._   
  
(9:47)   
A mimo to się boję. Dlaczego się boję?   
  
(9:48)   
_Wierzysz w wiewiórczą mafię. Założę się, że nawet brykające na wiosennej łące koźlątka przyprawiają Cię o gęsią skórkę._   
  
(9:51)   
Mówimy o dwóch koźlątkach, czy więcej niż pięciu?   
  
(9:52)   
_Zapomnij o koźlątkach, Blaine!_   
(9:59)   
_Jesteś dzisiaj zajęty?_   
  
(10:01)   
Mam wolne popołudnie.   
(10:03)   
Dlaczego pytasz?   
  
(10:05)   
_Tylko sprawdzam._   
  
~   
  
(12:03)   
_Znasz kawiarnię na 123 na czwartej alei, między dwunastą i trzynastą ulicą?_   
  
(12:20)   
Tak mi się wydaje?   
  
(12:21)   
_Tak, czy nie?_   
  
(12:23)   
Tak.   
  
(12:25)   
_Ok. Chcę, żebyś tam poszedł i powiedział im swoje imię. O której chcesz, ale to musi być dzisiaj._   
  
(12:26)   
Teraz naprawdę zacząłeś mnie przerażać.   
  
(12:29)   
_Po prostu to zrób, Blaine._   
  
~   
  
(13:05)   
_Klik!_ <http://youtu.be/0uw91uKRwJI>   
  
(13:23)   
Chcę takiego!   
(13:24)   
Kurt, mogę mieć takiego?   
(13:27)   
To część Twojej misji?   
  
(13:33)   
_Co jest jest częścią mojej misji?_   
  
(13:39)   
Wzbudzanie we mnie fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa przy pomocy małych zwierzątek, podczas gdy planujesz zamach na mnie w kawiarni?   
  
(13:55)   
_Blisko!_   
  
~   
  
(17:07)   
Twoja misja. Cokolwiek to jest, uwielbiam ją!   
  
(17:33)   
_Poszedłeś?_   
  
(17:34)   
Tak. Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś!   
  
(17:36)   
_Więc już się nie boisz?_   
  
(17:37)   
Kto by się bał darmowej kawy? Na pewno nie ja.   
(17:40)   
Nie, poważnie, dziękuję.   
  
(17:41)   
_Czy to poprawiło Twój wtorek?_   
  
(17:44)   
Tak. Tak, zdecydowanie.   
  
(17:46)   
_Więc nie ma za co._   
  
(17:59)   
To jednorazowe, czy od dzisiaj będę dostawał kawę co wtorek?   
  
(18:01)   
_Nie przecholuj._   
  
~   
  
(22:34)   
Przyjaźnisz się z jednym z baristów?   
  
(22:45)   
_O tym myślisz przed pójściem spać?_   
  
(22:47)   
Przyjaźnisz się?   
  
(22:50)   
_Co jeśli tak?_   
  
(22:53)   
OMG!   
  
(22:53)   
” _omg”? Naprawdę, Blaine?_   
  
(22:54)   
Ty przebiegły, intrygancki… ktosiu!!!   
  
(22:56)   
_Jesteś dzisiaj niezwykle elokwentny._   
  
(22:57)   
Teraz idę spać, ale jeszcze nie skończyłem! ;)   
  
(22:59)   
_Tak. Wiesz co się nie skończyło? Moja misja._   
  
(23:01)   
Odmawiam bycia przerażonym.   
  
(23:03)   
_Dobrze._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Śr, 3 gru. (16:56)**   
Rozmawiałeś już ze swoim przyjacielem?   
  
(17:10)   
_Jakim przyjacielem?_   
  
(17:11)   
Tym z kawiarni.   
  
(17:15)   
_Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mam przyjaciela w kawiarni._   
  
(17:16)   
Powiedziałeś tak!   
  
(17:16)   
_Czy Ty_ chcesz _żebym miał przyjaciela w kawiarni?_   
  
(17:19)   
Naprawdę chcesz żebym uwierzył, że powiedziałeś jakimś przypadkowym nieznajomym, że facet o imieniu Blaine wpadnie do nich i mają mu dać o cokolwiek poprosi?   
  
(17:20)   
_a) Nieznajomym? To moi ludzie od kawy. b) O cokolwiek poprosi?_   
  
(17:22)   
a) Więc to Twoje zwyczajowe miejsce na kawę? b) Tak mi powiedzieli.   
  
(17:25)   
_a) Odpowiedź na to pytanie, byłaby nierozważna. b) Mówienie Ci czegoś takiego, brzmi nieco niebezpiecznie. Podejrzewam, że nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, powinienem był ich ostrzec._   
  
(17:27)   
Byłeś tam?   
  
(17:28)   
_?_   
  
(17:28)   
W kawiarni. Nie zgrywaj idioty! ;)   
  
(17:33)   
_Nie, nie było mnie tam._   
  
(17:35)   
Tak samo jak nie masz pracującego tam przyjaciela?   
  
(17:45)   
_Jesteś strasznie upartym sceptykiem._   
  
(17:46)   
A Ty pieprzysz od rzeczy! :P   
  
(17:47)   
_Hej! Ktoś tutaj nie chce dostać kawy w następny wtorek…_   
  
(17:49)   
Oczywiście, dając Twojemu przyjacielowi kolejną okazję, by mnie szpiegować.   
(17:53)   
Naprawdę chcę wierzyć, że Cię tam nie było.   
  
(17:54)   
_Dlaczego?_   
  
(17:59)   
Bo byłbyś albo jednym ze starej, zrzędliwej pary kłócącej się o odpowiednią ilość cukru albo podłą bizneswoman, która uznała, że w porządku będzie wypchnięcie mnie z kolejki. Nie wspominając o dziwnym dzieciaku z fryzurą na Chada Kroegera.   
  
(18:02)   
_Cóż!_   
(18:05)   
_Mogę być każdym._   
  
(18:08)   
Ale nie było Cię tam.   
  
(18:10)   
_Ale nie było mnie tam._

~*~

  
  
**Czw, 4 gru. (10:24)**   
_To będzie najnudniejszy czwartek w całym moim życiu._   
(10:25)   
_Zagrajmy w pytania i odpowiedzi._   
  
(10:45)   
Kto zadaje pytania, a kto odpowiada?   
  
(10:55)   
_Będziemy się zmieniać. Wchodzisz w to?_   
  
(10:56)   
Wchodzę.   
(10:57)   
Zaraz. Są jakieś zasady?   
  
(10:59)   
_Potrzebujesz zasad?_   
  
(11:04)   
Co jeśli nie będę chciał na coś odpowiedzieć?   
  
(11:13)   
_Myślisz, że jakie pytania będę zadawał?_   
(11:14)   
_Ale w porządku, „wiewiórka” może być Twoim hasłem bezpieczeństwa._   
  
(11:17)   
Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem traktowany poważnie.   
  
(11:20)   
_I nic poza pytaniami i odpowiedziami do końca dnia._   
(11:20)   
_W porządku?_   
  
(11:23)   
Jesteś dziwnie zdeterminowany, ale ok.   
  
(11:25)   
_Ja zacznę._   
  
(11:27)   
Oczywiście.   
  
(11:29)   
_Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz?_   
  
(11:29)   
Wiewiórka.   
  
(11:30)   
_Blaine!_   
  
(11:32)   
Co?!   
(11:33)   
Będę miły. Możesz zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.   
  
(11:45)   
_Dobra._   
(11:46)   
_Jaki jest Twój ulubiony kolor? (To jest to, co dostajesz za psucie zabawy.)_   
  
(11:59)   
Dojrzałe.   
(12:00)   
Czerwony.   
  
(12:34)   
_Twoja kolej._   
  
(12:35)   
Wiem. Próbuję wymyślić idealne pierwsze pytanie.   
  
(12:36)   
_Nie zrób sobie krzywdy._   
  
(12:47)   
Umiesz wymienić oponę?   
  
(12:49)   
_Co się stało z wymyślaniem idealnego pierwszego pytania?_   
  
(12:50)   
Odpowiadanie innym pytaniem nie jest dozwolone!   
  
(12:51)   
_Nie było tego w zasadach._   
  
(12:54)   
Już jest.   
(12:55)   
I cicho tam. Czułem zbyt dużą presję, więc zamiast tego zadałem najbardziej randomowe pytanie.   
  
(12:57)   
_Co jeśli naprawdę uważasz to za idealne, pierwsze pytanie?_   
  
(12:58)   
PO PROSTU ODPOWIEDZ!   
  
(13:01)   
_Idzie nam tak dobrze._   
(13:02)   
_Tak, umiem._   
(13:14)   
_Gdzie dorastałeś?_   
  
(13:19)   
Columbus.   
(13:20)   
Czy to blisko od miejsca, w którym mieszka Twoja rodzina?   
  
(13:33)   
_Jakieś dwie godziny jazdy. Wystarczająco blisko?_   
  
(13:34)   
Czy to Twoje pytanie?   
  
(13:35)   
_Nie._   
(13:37)   
_Moje pytanie to: Do którego liceum chodziłeś? (To przeszłość. Odpowiedź tym razem powinna być bezpieczna!)_   
  
(13:55)   
Ukończyłem Akademię Dalton, w Westerville.   
  
(13:59)   
_Chodziłeś do szkoły prywatnej… Nagle wszystko nabiera sensu._   
  
(14:01)   
Zawsze byłeś taki nieznośny?   
  
(14:23)   
_To Twoje pytanie?_   
  
(14:26)   
Tak.   
  
(14:38)   
_Może. Albo to Twoja wina, wywołujesz we mnie najgorsze instynkty._   
(14:30)   
_Czy Twoja rodzina nadal mieszka w Columbus?_   
  
(14:33)   
Tak.   
(14:34)   
Masz współlokatora, czy mieszkasz sam?   
  
(14:35)   
_Mieszkam z dwoma osobami. Jaki student jest w stanie sam wynająć mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku?_   
  
(14:39)   
Jeśli to Twoje pytanie: mam swoje własne mieszkanie.   
  
(14:44)   
_Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Prywatna szkoła Cię wydała._   
  
(14:45)   
Co to miało znaczyć?   
  
(14:46)   
_Czy Twoi rodzice są obrzydliwie bogaci?_   
  
(14:49)   
Zdefiniuj obrzydliwie bogaci. Po prostu chcieli, żebym miał własne mieszkanie.   
  
(14:55)   
_A Ty nie chciałeś? Bo zawsze mogę je od Ciebie przejąć. Jestem gotowy na to poświęcenie._   
  
(14:56)   
Dlaczego Ty zadajesz wszystkie pytania?   
(15:01)   
I nie, nie chciałem. Właściwie wolałbym mieszkać w akademiku.   
  
(15:45)   
_Więc dlaczego tak nie jest?_   
  
(15:47)   
Łamiesz wszystkie zasady.   
  
(15:49)   
_Nie wszystkie!_   
(15:50)   
_Ale w porządku. Twoja kolej._   
  
(16:06)   
Jaką kawę pijasz?   
  
(16:09)   
_McQueen._   
  
(16:11)   
To nowa pozycja w menu Starbucks? Pytam, bo nie było mnie tam już jakiś czas.   
  
(16:12)   
_To moje hasło bezpieczeństwa._   
  
(16:17)   
Od kiedy masz hasło bezpieczeństwa? I dlaczego potrzebujesz go do pytań związanych z kawą?   
  
(16:18)   
_Powody, Blaine. Powody._   
(16:26)   
_Możesz spróbować jeszcze raz._   
  
(16:28)   
Co dokładnie studiujesz?   
  
(16:30)   
_Projektowanie mody._   
(16:55)   
_Wracasz w tym roku na święta do domu?_   
  
(16:59)   
Nie, raczej nie.   
  
(17:01)   
_Dlaczego?_   
  
(17:02)   
Zasady, Kurt!   
  
(17:05)   
_Zapomnij o zasadach! Jak możesz nie wracać do domu na święta?_   
  
(17:15)   
Moi rodzice są zajęci.   
  
(17:16)   
_W święta?!_   
  
(17:16)   
Tak.   
  
(17:18)   
_Poważnie?_   
  
(17:19)   
Poważnie.   
  
(17:34)   
_Przykro mi._   
  
(17:35)   
Niepotrzebnie. Zawsze tak było.   
  
(17:36)   
_To nie znaczy, że to w porządku._   
  
(17:39)   
I tak nie jestem wielkim fanem świąt.   
  
(17:40)   
_Nonsens._   
(17:41)   
_Misja #2 jest oficjalnie w trybie planowania._   
  
(17:41)   
Nie! Co?!   
  
(17:42)   
_Tszszsz._   
(17:43)   
_Twoja kolej._   
  
(17:44)   
Co planujesz?   
  
(17:46)   
_McQueen._   
  
(17:46)   
Nie możesz teraz mówić McQueen!!!   
  
(17:50)   
_Mogę. I to robię._   
(17:55)   
_Możesz zadać pytanie jeszcze raz._   
  
(17:56)   
Co planujesz?   
  
(17:56)   
_Blaine._   
  
(17:58)   
Co planujesz?   
  
(17:59)   
_Zaciąłeś się?_   
  
(18:33)   
Dobra.   
(18:36)   
Jakie jest pierwsze zdanie drugiego rozdziału, książki znajdującej się najbliżej Ciebie?   
  
(18:38)   
_Dlaczego drugiego rozdziału? Nie chodzi zwykle o pierwsze zdanie pierwszego?_   
  
(18:39)   
Nie. Ludzie mają zbyt wielką obsesję na punkcie pierwszego wrażenia.   
  
(18:40)   
_Ok._   
(18:49)   
_Mogę oszukiwać? To jest najdłuższe zdanie w historii zdań. Palce mi krwawią od samego patrzenia na nie._   
  
(18:55)   
Więc daj mi swoje ulubione zdanie.   
  
(18:56)   
_Z drugiego rozdziału?_   
  
(18:57)   
Zawsze z drugiego rozdziału.   
  
(18:59)   
„ _Myślę i myślę i myślę. Wymyśliłem siebie poza szczęściem milion razy, ale ani razu w nim.”_   
  
(19:20)   
To dobre zdanie.   
  
(19:25)   
_Tak._   
  
~   
  
(20:55)   
Co Twój chłopak myśli o tym, że esemesujesz ze mną dzień w dzień, całymi godzinami?   
  
(20:59)   
_1) To moja kolej na pytanie. 2) Nie_ dzień w dzień.   
  
(21:03)   
Zadałeś więcej pytań niż ja. Próbuję walczyć z brakiem równowagi, jaki stworzyłeś.   
(21:03)   
I nie zapytałeś mnie o nic przez godzinę.   
  
(21:06)   
_Kolacja. Jadłem kolację._   
  
(21:07)   
Ze swoim chłopakiem?   
  
(21:21)   
_Dlaczego nagle masz obsesję na jego punkcie?_   
  
(21:22)   
Bo nigdy o nim nie mówisz.   
  
(21:26)   
_Nie Tobie._   
  
(21:27)   
Dlaczego?   
  
(21:28)   
_Nie uważasz, że już przywróciłeś równowagę?_   
  
(21:30)   
Według moich obliczeń jest 11:8.   
  
(21:33)   
_Myślę, że coś poplątałeś._   
  
(21:56)   
Mogę postawić Ci kawę we wtorek?   
  
(21:58)   
_To moja rzecz! Próbujesz ukraść moją rzecz! We wtorki chodzi o Ciebie, bo to Ty ich nienawidzisz._   
  
(22:01)   
To znaczy „nie”?   
  
(22:11)   
_Tak. Nie kłóć się ze mną!_   
  
(22:13)   
Nie śmiałbym.   
(22:36)   
Mogę postawić Ci lunch?   
  
(22:37)   
_We wtorek?_   
  
(22:39)   
Nie. W czwartek.   
  
(22:40)   
_Dlaczego czwartek?_   
  
(22:43)   
Mija dokładnie dziesięć tygodni naszego esemesowania.   
  
(22:45)   
_Musimy na to znaleźć lepszą nazwę._   
(22:47)   
_Zaraz. Sugerujesz spotkanie?_   
  
(22:49)   
Tego nie powiedziałem.   
(22:50)   
To coś czego chcesz?   
  
(22:52)   
_Och, nie. Nie nie nie. Nawet nie próbuj tego tak odwracać!_   
  
(22:53)   
Spokojnie.   
(22:55)   
Napiszę Ci szczegóły.   
  
(22:57)   
_I jak zwykle, jestem przerażony i zaintrygowany jednocześnie._   
  
(22:59)   
Powinieneś być.   
(23:02)   
… zaintrygowany. Nie przerażony. Nigdy przerażony! Jestem miły! Jestem zrobiony z tęczy, puchatości i radości, pamiętasz?   
  
(23:04)   
_Uwielbiam, jak za każdym razem rujnujesz swój moment tajemniczości przez bycie frajerem._   
  
(23:06)   
Dobranoc, Kurt!   
  
(23:09)   
_Dobranoc._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

  
  
  
**Pt, 5 gru. (18:24)**   
_Wczoraj było odjazdowo._   
  
(18:45)   
Nie gadaj. Jestem całkowicie wypisany.   
(18:45)   
To trochę jak kac.   
  
(18:47)   
_Powinienem się czuć urażony?_   
  
(18:50)   
Nie! Miałem na myśli dobry rodzaj kaca.   
  
(18:51)   
_Jest taki?_   
  
(18:53)   
Tak, ten po pisaniu z Tobą.   
(18:54)   
A lekarstwo to… więcej pisania!   
  
(18:55)   
_Tak jak lekarstwem na prawdziwego kaca jest więcej picia?_   
  
(18:59)   
Dokładnie.

~*~

  
  
**Sob, 6 gru. (11:04)**   
_Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić._   
  
(11:23)   
Dowiem się najpierw o co chodzi?   
  
(11:25)   
_Nie._   
  
(11:26)   
Czy to część jednej z Twoich misji?   
  
(11:28)   
_Jesteś taki mądry._   
(11:28)   
_To część misji numer 2._   
  
(11:30)   
Co mam zrobić?   
  
(11:35)   
_Mądry i ufny._   
  
(11:37)   
Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tego żałował!   
  
(11:38)   
_Nie mam zamiaru. Kojarzysz pomnik Balto w Central Parku?_   
  
(11:40)   
A czy spędzam każdy niedzielny poranek w Central Parku?   
  
(11:41)   
_Uznam to za tak._   
(11:43)   
_Musisz być tam dokładnie o piętnastej._   
  
(11:45)   
I… patrzeć na pomnik?   
  
(11:50)   
_Jasne, czemu nie._   
  
(11:52)   
Kurt, musisz mi podać trochę więcej szczegółów, jeśli chcesz, żebym tam poszedł. Moje zaufanie ma granice.   
  
(11:53)   
_Zaufanie nie ma granic. Albo komuś ufasz albo nie._   
  
(11:55)   
Po prostu powiedz mi, czego się spodziewać!   
  
(11:56)   
_Czegoś magicznego._   
  
(11:56)   
Kurt.   
  
(12:01)   
_Słuchaj, nie zostaniesz napadnięty, dźgnięty, ani nic w ten deseń. To miejsce publiczne, które zawsze jest pełne dzieciaków. Zaufaj mi._   
(12:04)   
_Weź ze sobą przyjaciela. Albo Bradshawa! Może Cię obronić przed zagrożeniami, które istnieją tylko w Twojej głowie._   
  
(12:06)   
Jasne. Widać, że nigdy nie spotkałeś tego psa. Wita nieznajomych, jak swoje dawno utracone, bratnie dusze.   
  
(12:08)   
_Wszystkich nieznajomych?_   
  
(12:10)   
Wszystkich.   
  
(12:10)   
_Nawet tych przerażających?_   
  
(12:11)   
Nawet tych przerażających.   
  
(12:14)   
_Jesteś pewien, że jest z Nowego Jorku?_   
  
(12:16)   
Nigdy nie będę tego pewien.   
  
(12:20)   
_Więc będziesz tam? Masz czas?_   
  
(12:21)   
Zastanowię się nad tym.   
  
~   
  
(16:23)   
Kurt.   
(16:26)   
KURT.   
(16:33)   
Poważnie, KURT!!!   
(16:45)   
Kurt, hiperwentyluję.   
(16:47)   
Kuuuuuuurt.   
  
(16:49)   
_Tak! Tak, jestem tutaj!_   
  
(16:50)   
Och, dzięki Bogu.   
  
(16:51)   
_Co tam?_   
  
(16:52)   
Co tam?   
(16:52)   
Skąd wiedziałeś? Skąd?!   
  
(16:53)   
_Wiedziałem co?_   
  
(16:54)   
Że uwielbiam grupy a cappella!!!   
  
(16:55)   
_Uwielbiasz grupy a cappella?_   
  
(16:57)   
KURT!   
  
(16:59)   
_Dobra, dobra, szczęśliwy traf. Więc jednak poszedłeś?_   
  
(17:01)   
Taaaaak. Och, tak. Poszedłem. Poszedłem i się zachwyciłem.   
  
(17:02)   
_Nawet kolędami?_   
  
(17:03)   
Szczególnie… zaraz, co?   
(17:03)   
Ty przebiegły draniu!   
  
(17:05)   
_No co? Może po prostu znam tę grupę i jej repertuar._   
  
(17:06)   
Nie jestem pewien, czy moja wdzięczność przeważa nad złością za to, że znowu mnie szpiegujesz.   
  
(17:09)   
_Nie szpiegowałem Cię!_   
  
(17:11)   
Czy widzisz jak moje zaufanie rozpływa się w powietrzu? Widzisz to?   
  
(17:12)   
_Blaine. Nie szpiegowałem Cię. Było tam zbyt wielu ludzi, a ja nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądasz._   
  
(17:14)   
Aha! Więc przyznajesz!   
(17:15)   
Teraz się cieszę, że nie zabrałem ze sobą Bradshawa.   
  
(17:16)   
_Poszedłeś z przyjacielem?_   
  
(17:17)   
Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.   
  
(17:20)   
_Dobra. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem Cię wkurzyć. To był piękny, słoneczny, śnieżny dzień, usłyszałem o występie i pomyślałem, że może Ci się spodobać. Nic się nie stało, prawda?_   
(17:21)   
_Podobało Ci się, tak?_   
  
(17:22)   
Tak…   
  
(17:25)   
_I nie żałujesz, że poszedłeś, tak?_   
  
(17:30)   
Tak myślę.   
(17:31)   
Nie, nie żałuję.   
(17:33)   
To było dobre.   
(17:34)   
Naprawdę dobre.   
(17:35)   
Mogłem uronić jedną, czy dwie łzy…   
  
(17:37)   
_Widzisz! Wprawiło Cię to w świąteczny nastrój?_   
  
(17:40)   
Może.   
  
(17:41)   
_Było tak cudowne, że płakałeś, Blaine._   
  
(17:44)   
Jedna, czy dwie łzy.   
  
(17:45)   
_Blaine._   
  
(17:45)   
Ok, tak. Tak, płakałem. Zadowolony?   
  
(17:46)   
_Bardzo. I Ty też._   
  
(17:50)   
Co ja mam z Tobą zrobić?   
  
(17:51)   
_Jeszcze mi podziękujesz._   
  
(17:52)   
Zobaczymy.

~*~

  
  
**Nd, 7 gru. (01:12)**   
Kurt?   
  
(01:23)   
_Tak?_   
  
(01:24)   
Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?   
  
(01:26)   
_Że zamierzałem tam być?_   
  
(01:28)   
Tak.   
  
(01:28)   
_Przyszedłbyś gdybyś wiedział?_   
  
(01:30)   
Może.   
(01:31)   
Nie wiem.   
  
(01:31)   
_To Twoja odpowiedź._   
(01:35)   
_Dobrej nocy, Blaine._   
  
(01:36)   
Dobranoc.   
  
~   
  
(11:03)   
_Jak tam Bradshaw?_   
  
(11:11)   
Martwię się o niego.   
  
(11:12)   
Dlaczego?? Jest chory?   
  
(11:14)   
Tak, na głowę.   
(11:16)   
Poczekaj chwilę, zdjęcie wszystko wyjaśni.   
(11:20)   
Robi tak od trzydziestu minut. Zaczynam wyglądać tak samo.   
  
  
(11:23)   
_Zdecydowanie lubi śnieg._   
(11:24)   
_Tak samo? Znaczy, że leżysz na ziemi i robisz aniołki ze śniegu?_   
  
(11:26)   
Nie, tak samo pokryty śniegiem!   
  
(11:28)   
_To też chcę zobaczyć!_   
  
(11:30)   
Ok.   
(11:31)   
Poczekaj.   
  
(11:35)   
_Czekam. Po raz kolejny._   
  
(11:38)   
Cierpliwości!   
  
(11:40)   
_Masz sesję zdjęciową?_   
  
(11:42)   
Jak wyglądam?   
  
  
(11:44)   
_Niezwykle uroczo!_   
(11:45)   
_Może trochę chłodno. I nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś szczęśliwy, czy nie._   
(11:46)   
_Co jest na Twojej szyi?_   
  
(11:49)   
Muszka.   
  
(11:52)   
_Nieźle!_

~*~

  
  
**Wt, 9 gru. (9:23)**   
_Upewnij się, że dostaniesz swoją kawę dzisiaj przed dwudziestą!  
  
(9:29)   
Rozpieszczasz mnie!   
  
(9:36)   
[i]Po prostu to zrób, Blaine._   
  
(9:37)   
Co, jeśli nie chcę?   
  
(9:38)   
_Co, jeśli jesteś obłąkany?_   
  
(9:40)   
Co, jeśli jestem?   
  
(9:40)   
_Co, jeśli jesteś śmieszny i zaczynam ponownie rozważać moją ofertę kawową?_   
  
(9:44)   
Nie zrobiłbyś tego.   
  
(9:45)   
_Zrobiłbym._   
  
(9:46)   
Nieprawda.   
  
~   
  
(16:47)   
Cholera, kawa jeszcze nigdy nie była tak mile widziana. Dziękuję!   
(16:49)   
Mogę powiedzieć Ci sekret?   
  
(17:02)   
_Tak._   
  
(17:03)   
Twoja kawiarnia jest po drodze do mojego college’u. Albo po drodze do mnie do domu. Zależy jak na to spojrzeć.   
  
(17:05)   
_Och, wow. Gdybym wiedział, że kawa w Twoich żyłach sprawi, że powiesz mi wszystkie swoje brudne sekrety, dałbym Ci całą kawę z tego świata przy naszej małej grze w pytania i odpowiedzi._   
  
(17:08)   
Teraz znasz moją słabość. Proszę, używaj tej wiedzy rozważnie.   
  
(17:10)   
_Oczywiście._   
  
(17:12)   
Nasze szkoły są w tej samej okolicy, prawda?   
  
(17:15)   
_To bardzo prawdopodobne, tak._   
  
(17:27)   
Mieszkasz blisko swojej?   
  
(17:28)   
_Bardzo subtelne, Blaine._   
  
(17:30)   
Warto było spróbować!   
(17:59)   
Powiesz mi teraz swój sekret?   
  
(18:02)   
_Zależy. Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj jest narodowy dzień dzielenia się._   
  
(18:04)   
Ok, ujmę to inaczej. Odpowiesz na moje pytanie?   
  
(18:04)   
_Może._   
  
(18:05)   
Znasz kogoś imieniem Rachel?   
(18:14)   
Kurt?   
  
(18:15)   
_Tak?_   
  
(18:17)   
Znasz?   
  
(18:20)   
_Skąd to pytanie?_   
  
(18:23)   
Stąd, że zrobiła mi dzisiaj kawę i kiedy podałem jej swoje imię podczas zamawiania, jej oczy niemal wypadły z oczodołów i nagle stałem się najbardziej interesującą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Jakby zobaczyła jednorożca.   
(18:45)   
Twoja cisza mówi sama za siebie.   
  
(18:46)   
_Co Ci powiedziała?_   
  
(18:47)   
Nic. Przestraszony?   
  
(18:49)   
_Nie._   
  
(18:53)   
Ale muszę powiedzieć, że nie jest zbyt dobra w roli szpiega.   
  
(18:55)   
_Nie jest szpiegiem! Jest jednym z moich ludzi od kawy! I zazwyczaj nie pracuje we wtorki. Nie sądziłem, że dzisiaj tam będzie._   
  
(18:56)   
Jasne.   
(18:58)   
Zamierzasz teraz do niej zadzwonić i wypytać ją o mnie? ;)   
  
(18:59)   
_Nie, nie zamierzam do niej dzwonić._   
  
(19:10)   
Nadal chcesz, żebym odebrał swoją kawę w przyszłym tygodniu?   
  
(19:12)   
_Oczywiście. Nie mam nic do ukrycia._   
  
(19:17)   
Dobrze. ;)   
  
(19:18)   
_Dobrze._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Czw, 11 gru (9:00)**  
Na wypadek, gdybyś potrzebował przypomnienia: koniecznie wpadnij dziś do kawiarni!  
  
(9:33)  
 _Teraz moja kolej?_  
  
(9:35)  
Yep.  
  
(9:39)  
 _Lunch?_  
  
(9:40)  
Tak jakby. Zdefiniuj lunch.  
(9:41)  
Cóż, ok… mała zmiana planów.  
  
(9:43)  
 _Mój nastrój przeskoczył nagle z podekscytowania na przerażenie._  
  
(9:44)  
Pora na to, żebyś Ty zaufał mi.  
  
(9:44)  
 _Tak. Dokładnie tego się boję._  
  
(9:46)  
To nie działa tylko w jedną stronę, Kurt!  
  
(9:46)  
 _Wiem._  
  
~  
  
(13:35)  
 _Babeczka, Blaine? To takie…_  
  
(13:45)  
Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy? :P  
(13:46)  
I tak, obiecałem Ci lunch, a to co dostałeś w zamian to kiepska, koślawa babeczka, ale starałem się. Włożyłem w nią serce.  
  
(13:48)  
 _Chwila. Sam ją zrobiłeś?_  
  
(13:49)  
… myślałem, że to dość oczywiste.  
  
(13:51)  
 _Ok, dość nabijania się z Twojej babeczki. Tak naprawdę była całkiem smaczna! Dziękuję._  
  
(13:55)  
Dobrze, bo zjadłem pięć i też doszedłem do takiego wniosku.  
  
(13:56)  
 _5?_  
  
(13:58)  
Musiałem ich spróbować!  
  
(14:02)  
 _Ok, ale 5?_  
  
(14:04)  
Dla pewności. Nie chciałem żebyś dostał rozstroju żołądka. Ty i obsługa.  
  
(14:11)  
 _Dałeś im babeczki?_  
  
(14:12)  
Tak.  
  
(14:15)  
 _Jakoś nie czuję się już tak wyjątkowo._  
  
(14:15)  
Twoja była super wyjątkowa! I to Twoi ludzie od kawy, zasłużyli na babeczki.  
  
(14:17)  
 _Super wyjątkowa „kiepska, koślawa babeczka”?_  
  
(14:22)  
Hej! Mówiłeś, że była pyszna!  
  
(14:24)  
 _Była. Widzisz znak zapytania?_  
(14:46)  
 _Szantażujesz moich ludzi od kawy?_  
  
(15:01)  
Nie bardzo, nie. Ale nie ma nic lepszego niż łakocie, by wkraść się w czyjeś łaski.  
(15:02)  
Myślę, że mnie lubią.  
(15:02)  
Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.  
(15:04)  
I przez „my” mam na myśli Rachel i ja.  
(15:04)  
Dziewczyny mnie uwielbiają.  
  
(15:09)  
 _Gratulacje._  
(15:10)  
 _Chyba._  
  
(15:15)  
Dobrze ją wytresowałeś. Albo czymś jej zagroziłeś, to bardziej prawdopodobne.  
(15:16)  
Zawarliśmy umowę.  
  
(15:18)  
 _Umowę?_  
  
(15:20)  
Nie może rozmawiać z Tobą o mnie, jeśli powstrzymujesz ją od rozmawiania ze mną o Tobie.  
  
(15:26)  
 _Hipotetycznie, zakładając że to wszystko prawda, w jaki sposób to osiągnąłeś?_  
  
(15:28)  
Babeczki, Kurt, babeczki. Nie bagatelizuj mocy babeczek i czarującego uśmiechu.  
  
(15:45)  
 _I ten uśmiech, zapewne należy do Ciebie?_  
  
(15:47)  
Może.  
(15:48)  
Właściwie, 100% tak.  
  
(15:51)  
 _Dlaczego ja Ci dostarczam darmową kawę?_  
  
(15:53)  
Bo wkradłem się w Twoje życie i teraz nie wyobrażasz sobie go beze mnie?  
  
(15:55)  
 _Jasne._  
(15:56)  
 _Dlaczego bycie miłym zawsze wychodzi mi na złe?_  
  
(16:02)  
Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz.  
  
~  
  
(18:14)  
 _Dlaczego myślisz, że ona cokolwiek o mnie wie?_  
  
(18:33)  
Proszę Cię.  
  
(18:34)  
 _Co?_  
  
(18:36)  
„Jakby zobaczyła jednorożca”, pamiętasz?  
  
(18:55)  
 _Założę się, że po prostu miałeś coś na twarzy._  
  
(18:56)  
Tak, mój czarujący uśmiech.  
  
(18:59)  
 _Nie mam pojęcia jak na to odpowiedzieć._  
  
(19:04)  
Bo zostałeś oczarowany!  
  
(19:05)  
 _Nie widzę Cię, Blaine._  
  
(19:08)  
Ale to czujesz.  
  
(19:11)  
 _Czasami się zastanawiam, jak jedna osoba może posiadać takie pokłady idiotyzmu._  
  
(19:14)  
Jestem mitycznym, magicznym stworzeniem.  
  


 

~*~

  
  
**Pt, 12 gru. (9:45)**  
 _Lubisz spacery nocą?_  
  
(10:04)  
Um... jasne?  
  
(10:11)  
 _Musisz przejść się po Brooklynie po 19. Po zmroku._  
  
(10:13)  
Kurt. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie lubię seryjnych morderców! Niektórzy ludzie ich lubią, ale nie ja!  
  
(10:15)  
 _Musimy znowu przez to przechodzić? Obiecuję, że Ci się to spodoba i w okolicy będą inni ludzie. To całkowicie bezpieczne._  
  
(10:17)  
Jasne.  
  
(10:20)  
 _Czy kiedykolwiek Cię zawiodłem?_  
  
(10:21)  
Nie.  
(10:22)  
Jeszcze.  
  
(10:34)  
 _Ignoruję drugą wiadomość._  
(10:55)  
 _Musisz przejść się między 13 a 10 alejką, od 82 do 86 ulicy._  
  
(10:57)  
To podejrzanie dokładne.  
  
(11:00)  
 _Oczywiście, że to dokładne. Nie chcę żebyś błądził po Brooklynie po zmroku. Co by to była za przyjemność?_  
  
(11:02)  
Znalazłeś nową nazwę dla swoich małych misji?  
  
(11:03)  
 _Tak._  
(11:05)  
 _Więc, chcę żebyś tam poszedł dzisiaj albo jutro. Pamiętaj, po 19. Ale zdecydowanie przed 22._  
(11:07)  
 _I zrób zdjęcie temu co najbardziej Ci się spodoba._  
  
(11:10)  
Ty nazywasz to przyjemnością, ja misją samobójczą.  
  
(11:12)  
 _Mistrz dramatyzowania._  
  
(11:15)  
Jesteś okropnie wymagający i niegrzeczny, jak na kogoś kto twierdzi, że ma dobre intencje.  
  
(11:16)  
 _A Ty nie wiesz co dla Ciebie dobre._  
  
~  
  
(21:34)  
Jasna cholera.  
  
(21:45)  
 _?_  
  
(21:46)  
Przepraszam.  
  
(21:46)  
 _Za co?_  
  
(21:47)  
Że w Ciebie wątpiłem.  
  
(21:49)  
 _Poszedłeś i Ci się podobało, tak jak to przewidziałem. Przyznaj to!_  
  
(21:51)  
Przyznać co?  
  
(21:51)  
 _Po prostu to powiedz._  
  
(21:53)  
Co?  
  
(21:53)  
 _Blaine._  
  
(21:55)  
Ok. Ok, było uroczo. W ten szalony, totalnie przesadzony sposób, ale naprawdę mi się podobało.  
(21:56)  
Nie mam pojęcia jak to wymyślasz.  
(21:57)  
Masz książkę „101 sposobów na to, by ktoś pokochał Święta”?  
  
(22:01)  
 _Nie. Ale mam książkę „101 sposobów na to, by_ Blaine _pokochał Święta”. Była w zestawie ze „100 sposobów na to, by Blaine polubił wtorki”. 2 w cenie 1!_  
  
(22:04)  
I wciąż twierdzisz, że to ja jestem dziwny.  
  
(22:05)  
 _Bo to prawda._  
  
(22:08)  
Jeśli pomaga Ci to spać w nocy...  
(22:12)  
Och, i:  
  
  
(22:15)  
 _To Twój ulubiony?_  
  
(22:17)  
Tak.  
  
(22:18)  
 _Dlaczego?_  
  
(22:20)  
Wygląda jak prawdziwy dom.  
  
(22:20)  
 _To wszystko to prawdziwe domy._  
  
(22:24)  
Wiem, ale ten wygląda jak dom, w którym ktoś mieszka. Przytulny. Nie wyreżyserowany.  
(22:25)  
Nie jest perfekcyjny i właśnie to sprawia, że jest idealny.  
(23:01)  
Zła odpowiedź?  
  
(23:03)  
 _Nie. Idealna odpowiedź._  
  


 

~*~

  
  
**Sob, 13 gru. (16:05)**  
Ogarniasz jak mocno pada śnieg?  
  
(16:23)  
 _Teraz zaczynamy pogaduszki o pogodzie?_  
  
(16:25)  
Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać, ale nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Więc mówię o śniegu.  
  
(16:27)  
 _To... odświeżająco szczere, tak myślę._  
  
(16:34)  
Właściwie, zdarzyło Ci się kiedyś po prostu leżeć na łóżku i wpatrywać się w sufit?  
  
(16:35)  
 _Właśnie to teraz robisz?_  
  
(16:36)  
Tak.  
  
(16:36)  
 _Wszystko w porządku?_  
  
(16:48)  
Tak, po prostu mam bardzo leniwą sobotę.  
  
(16:41)  
 _Skoro leżysz na łóżku, dlaczego w ogóle obchodzi Cię śnieg?_  
  
(16:42)  
Tak jak powiedziałem, po prostu chciałem z tobą pogadać.  
  
(16:43)  
 _Rozumiem._  
(16:44)  
 _Jestem wzruszony._  
(16:45)  
 _Ale sam stwierdziłeś, że nie masz nic do powiedzenia, więc o czym będziemy rozmawiać?_  
  
(16:47)  
Opowiesz mi o następnej niespodziance.  
  
(16:48)  
 _To się nie wydarzy._  
  
(16:48)  
Kurt.  
  
(16:49)  
 _Nigdy._  
  
(16:49)  
Proszę.  
  
(4:52)  
 _Nie._  
  
(16:55)  
W porządku. Po prostu dalej będę sobie leżał, wpatrując się w sufit. I będąc nieszczęśliwy. Tego chcesz? Chcesz żebym był nieszczęśliwy?  
  
(16:59)  
 _1) Powiedziałeś, że masz leniwą sobotę, więc nie staraj się wzbudzić we mnie poczucia winy. 2) Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość i zaczekać. Robię to żeby poprawić Ci humor i dobrze o tym wiesz. Plus, to zawsze niespodzianki i właśnie to sprawia, że są takie fajne._  
  
(18:01)  
Nienawidzę faktu, że to ma sens.  
  


 

~*~

  
  
**Nd, 14 gru. (10:02)**  
Kurt.  
(10:03)  
Kurt!  
(10:08)  
Kurt. Nie śpisz?  
  
(10:10)  
 _Tak._  
(10:11)  
 _Teraz już nie._  
  
(10:12)  
Znalazłem dziś w parku nowego przyjaciela!!!  
  
(10:14)  
 _Blaine._  
(10:14)  
 _Blaine, słońce, masz 5 lat._  
  
(10:17)  
Chcesz zobaczyć? Chcesz?  
(10:18)  
Tak, chcesz.  
  
  
(10:20)  
 _Akurat gdy chciałem być na Ciebie zły za budzenie mnie i zachowywanie się jak świrnięty szczeniak, kiedy ja wciąż mam niedobór kawy we krwi, Ty robisz coś takiego._  
  
(10:22)  
Coś jakiego?  
  
(10:24)  
 _Takiego._  
  
(10:25)  
Wymyśliłem imię.  
  
(10:27)  
 _Och, jestem tego pewien._  
  
(10:27)  
Watson.  
  
(10:30)  
 _Watson. Nazwałeś wiewiórkę Watson._  
  
(10:31)  
Tak!  
  
(10:32)  
 _Wziąłeś go ze sobą do domu?_  
  
(10:33)  
Nie. To wolny duch. Nie do ujarzmienia.  
  
(10:36)  
 _A co Bradshaw sądzi o Twoim nowym przyjacielu? Czy on nie poluje na wiewiórki?_  
  
(10:38)  
Nie. Jest zbyt mądry by zadzierać z wiewiórczą mafią.  
  
(10:43)  
 _Czasami. Czasami po prostu..._  
  
(10:48)  
Wiem, Kurt. Wiem. Czasami sam nie jestem w stanie znieść swojego uroku. :D  
  
(10:48)  
 _Kompletnie nie to miałem na myśli._  
  
(10:49)  
Proszę Cię. To dokładnie to co miałeś na myśli.


End file.
